


So that's how we talk now?

by ObsessionArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Admiration, Fluff, Generally confusing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's just cute. That's all this is, M/M, guys being dudes, just fluffy, they aren't together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionArtist/pseuds/ObsessionArtist
Summary: John is just playing some music on the piano, as this happens Dave just admires the beautiful boy. When he gets snapped back into reality he somehow loses all ability to think of actual responses.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	So that's how we talk now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. It is VERY short but I hope you like it nonetheless.

His slim fingers press each key in succession. Melodies leaking from the piano with every command his gentle hands gave. You couldn't help but admire their feminine hands, this wasn't because you're creepy. At least you hope not. Looking back on all those thoughts you've just been having about your best friends hands you realise how weird those thoughts were. But you just cannot help yourself.

Although you were focused on his hands that is not what you really thought was the most beautiful thing in the room. When it came to the most radiant gem in the room he won the prize. His hands just reminded you of how kind he is. And how fragile this boy can be. You'd protect this boy until your last breath. If any harm came to him you'd rush to his side, like the loyal knight you are, and slash the throat of whoever dares touch him. You are so protective of the short male that you sometimes worry that you are the biggest threat. But you know your boundaries.

You do let him get a break from you occasionally. He may be your best friend but you know that no one would want to spend that much time with you. No one would be able to last that long with you. However, you'd rather be lonely then make him upset. If he cried because of you, you'd probably stab yourself if you are being honest. He means too much. This obsession is kind of unhealthy. But screw it, you are pretty sure that your whole life is unhealthy. You don't mind though. As long as he is here. As long as he is here, you can live. You can smile. You can feel. Without this boy--

"Dave? Are you okay?" You take a moment before the music had been over for a while now. Crap.  
"Earth to Dave? You there?" He's trying to get your attention. Shit. Say some thing.  
"Thanks." ... Okay. You've planned something. Tonight you are going to jump off of a cliff. You've embarrassed yourself and you can no longer show your face here again.  
"You're welcome." John replied. Excuse me, what?  
You look up to see a boy with an expression you can only really describe as 'Did I really just say that?' Great. This is great. You are both confused and you are both failures to every social interaction ever. But this is how it should be. Just some guys being dudes. Incredibly confused ones, albeit. But doesn't mean you ain't guys being dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback in the comments! And correct anything I get wrong. I want to be able to learn on my fanfiction journey.


End file.
